La soirée d'un amour déçu
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Seule à la regarder danser, seule à souffrir en silence. Tout était fini maintenant... Ou pas. Pour Do, corrigé par Aethel


La musique battait son plein dans la salle, tout le monde dansait à en perdre haleine. Enfin, presque tous. Tonks, elle, ne dansait pas. Elle restait dans son coin à observer les autres, là plus en guise de protection que pour faire la fête. Non, le cœur n'y était pas, pas du tout. L'ambiance était triste en fait, triste dans son cœur. Ses yeux étaient ternes, ses cheveux aussi, son cœur encore plus. Pourtant elle souriait et rassurait tout le monde en disant qu'elle allait bien. Il ne fallait pas gâcher la soirée pour elle non plus !

C'était magnifique d'ailleurs, tout était vraiment magnifique. La décoration, toute l'installation faite avec les plus grands soins. Les robes des invitées aussi, surtout celles des demoiselles d'honneur. Et la sienne. Elle était sublime, sa robe et elle tout entier. C'était un grand jour pour cette magnifique jeune fille qui dansait dans les bras de son mari. La voilà enfin mariée, tant de temps maintenant que ces deux-là devaient se mettre la corde au cou. C'était sa faute si cela avait tardé mais ça, peu de personne le savaient.

Nymphadora finit par prendre place sur une chaise, un verre à la main. Bien vite, Remus la rejoignit. Remus était pour elle son meilleur ami, c'était lui qui avait été là pour elle depuis quelques années. Un couple, tous les deux? Non, jamais cela n'arriverait car ils avaient le même secret, ou presque. Ils n'aimaient pas les bonnes personnes, pas le bon sexe. C'était comme ça…

-Nymph, m'accorderais-tu cette danse?

Bien sûr ils avaient des attitudes de couple par moment, ce qui amenait des soupçons de plus d'une personne mais non, rien. Elle voulut refuser mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là à broyer du noir toute la soirée, et de ce fait, alimenter encore plus les soupçons des autres pour son apparent mal-être. Soupçons qui s'avéreraient réels pour cette fois…

Pourtant, elle secoua la tête.

-Aller Nymph, il va falloir que tu t'habitues au fait que plus personne n'est en danger désormais, pas besoin de rester là à essayer supposément de repérer une activité louche.

Il était vrai que maintenant que la guerre était finie, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui aurait pu arriver… Elle finit donc par prendre sa main et aller danser avec lui à contre cœur. Ce n'était pas elle qu'elle avait choisie…

Non, ce n'était pas elle qu'elle avait choisie. Elle avait choisi ce garçon avec qui elle dansait dans sa robe blanche… Elle avait choisi ce garçon avec qui, quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait échangé les alliances. C'était, de loin, sa plus grande défaite. Bien sûr, elle l'avait préféré lui plutôt qu'elle. Maintenant, Tonks ne pourrait plus essayer de la ravoir, elle était marier, c'était fini. Fini…

Alors que Remus la faisait tourner, son regard se posa sur les nouveaux mariés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, bon sang… Ah, oui, parce que ça aurait fait suspect… Pourtant, pour le moment elle s'en foutait qu'on sache. La personne de qui elle était amoureuse venait de se marier avec un autre, pas avec elle.

Pourquoi avait-elle eu espoir? Parce que par moment, l'autre sortait en douce pour la retrouver le soir, pour s'apaiser. Lui ne s'en était jamais vraiment douté, elles étaient très amies, voila tout. Bien sûr, elles semblaient incompatibles mais tout arrivait. Oui, tout arrivait…

Oui, Fleur et elle n'étaient pas semblables, loin de là. Mais est-ce qu'elle et Bill l'étaient pour autant? Non. Elle adorait le garçon et ressentir des choses pour elle la faisait se sentir coupable par moment, il était vrai. Pourtant, ces choses là, ça ne se contrôle pas, ça ne se commande pas… Elles étaient si bien toutes les deux… Oh, elle s'en remettrait bien. Un jour…

Encore une fois, il la fit tourner et elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il savait tout, lui. Il connaissait par cœur leurs escapades qu'il essayait le plus souvent de camoufler. Oui, Remus savait tout, jusqu'au moindre détail. Il savait tout quand Nymphadora partait dans la nuit pour le rejoindre et se mettre en boule contre lui, pour se sentir protégée… Protégée par cet ami, ce père, cet oncle, appelons-le de toutes les façons possibles, il était tout pour elle. Ou presque…

Tonks se devait d'être forte ou du moins de faire comme si elle l'était. Elle se devait de sourire et de faire comme si tout allait bien. Son regard se porta sur Hermione et Ron au fond de la pièce, parlant de leur futur mariage qui se produirait dans peu de temps. Vingt-et-un ans déjà… Elle vingt-huit… Vingt-huit ans et seule.

-Qui veut du gâteau?

Comme un seul homme, tout le monde se tourna vers madame Weasley pour pouvoir avoir une part de dessert. Elle adorait le dessert… Pourtant elle n'en avait pas envie. Quand on lui parlait elle faisait un sourire forcé et disait qu'elle ne tarderait pas, qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. C'était vrai, elle ne se sentait pas bien… Oui, la jeune femme avait besoin d'air. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel. Levant un bras dans les airs, elle traça dans les airs « Fleur » avant de laisser tomber son bras le long de son corps.

-Tu es pathétique Nymphadora Tonks, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage quand elle entendit des pas. Elle ne se retourna pas. Au bruit de talon haut frappant le sol, ce devait être une demoiselle d'honneur. Probablement Ginny, elle qui s'inquiétait visiblement pour elle. La rouquine aurait souhaité la voir mariée avec son frère plutôt que celui-ci épouse la française. C'était ironique à voir que dans le couple, ce n'était pas avec la bonne personne qu'elle devait être…

-J'ai fait une erreur.

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix lui parler et alors qu'elle se retournait, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Fleur se tenait devant elle, n'osant pas la regarder en face. Ses yeux balayaient le ciel sans nuage, gardant les lèvres pincées. Si au début elle avait cru qu'elle était l'erreur, en la regardant, la métamorphomage savait qu'elle avait eu tord. La tristesse planait dans le regard de la blonde, la mélancolie s'y lisait à la perfection. Le regret peut-être aussi…

-J'aime les Weasley… Je sais qu'ils ne m'apprécient pas autant mais je ne voulais pas les décevoir. Puis si toi tu les avais perdus… J'ai été lâche.

Fleur finit par ancrer son regard dans celui de l'autre puis baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Je l'aime tu sais…Mais si j'avais écouté mon cœur ce ne serait pas lui que j'aurais épousé ce soir.

Il y a des moments dans une vie où l'on se dit que celle-ci est la plus garce de toutes, et en cet instant même, c'est ce que l'auror se disait. La vie était une putain de garce. Dans les téléséries, les films ou encore les livres on pouvait voir que cela se passait d'une telle manière mais dans la réalité, pas dans sa vie à elle. Si au moins sa vie était un conte de fée…

C'était une dure vérité qu'elle venait de lui dire, et au fond d'elle, Tonks se dit qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir et se morfondre. La situation était d'un tel ridicule…

-Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Une femme qui venait de se marier n'aurait pas du demander à une autre personne de l'embrasser. Non, pas alors qu'elle portait un anneau à son doigt qui prouvait qu'elle était liée à un homme. Pourtant, elle l'avait fait et Nymphadora secoua la tête.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû l'épouser.

Puis après cette phrase, elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre Remus à l'intérieur.

**OooOooO**

Dans la vie, il y a des choses qui passent mais qui ne s'oublient jamais ; Fleur en était une. Leur histoire était à jamais gravée dans son cœur, et même si elle avait essayé à maintes reprises de la supprimer, jamais elle ne réussit. Puis une nuit, Fleur était venue cogner à sa porte, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Il m'a quittée » furent les seuls mots qu'elle eut besoin de prononcer avant que Nymphadora la laisse entrer.

Cette nuit-là, la blonde lui avait tout raconté. Elle lui avait expliqué avec une certaine indifférence toutes les fois où il l'avait trompée; toutes les fois où il n'était pas rentré pendant des jours. Elle lui raconta qu'il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus comme avant, que ses yeux ne brillaient plus en le regardant et qu'au fond, il se demandait si elle l'avait seulement déjà aimé.

« Je l'ai aimé » lui avait-elle dit sans grand enthousiasme, comme si tout ça ne la touchait pas. Tonks savait qu'au fond, elle en était bouleversée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et se sentait misérable de l'avoir épousé deux ans plus tôt. Pourtant, le mal était fait. L'auror se refusait de la laisser revenir dans sa vie si facilement mais elle savait que si elle le lui demandait, elle lui aurait tout pardonné.

Et le temps avait passé avec douceur et lenteur. Elles étaient à nouveau devenues amie et s'apprenaient doucement. Elles avaient peur que tout recommence, peur qu'on les rejette, peur de souffrir pour les erreurs de l'autre ou pour les leurs. Les semaines passèrent avant qu'elles ne se mettent réellement ensemble.

« Plus d'amour en cachette Fleur, promets-le moi. » avait glissé la métamorphomage à la française, un jour. Celle-ci avait passé sur sa vie de princesse et le samedi qui suivit cette promesse, Nymph arriva au terrier non seule mais accompagnée. Remus savait, Ginny s'en doutait, Hermione en avait presque eu la certitude. Pour les autres, le choc fut un peu plus grand, surtout pour Bill qui, pour une rare fois, était venu dîner avec eux, en famille.

Dans ses yeux, elles avaient vues qu'elles avaient eu tord en croyant qu'il ne savait rien. Il savait. Il les voyait bien ensemble et il savait que la lueur dans les yeux de sa femme n'était pas due à lui; il avait été égoïste de l'épouser quand même. Il l'avait vraiment aimée.

Le malaise s'était doucement faufilé dans la maison à ce moment-là et, piteuse, Nymphadora avait proposé de s'en aller. C'était Bill qui était parti. Voilà, la vie continuait.

L'été passa et elles n'étaient pas retourner au terrier depuis. Quand l'automne arriva, Mrs Weasley voulut que sa petite Nymphadora revienne, lui assurant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui était arrivé, qu'on ne décidait pas de la tournure que prenait la vie. De plus, Bill avait trouvé une charmante brésilienne avec qui il vivait un amour paisible, ce qui aidait beaucoup la chose. Maintenant que le divorce avait été prononcé, Ginny leur demandait souvent pour quand était leur mariage, mais le mariage pour elles, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

D'ailleurs la rouquine, elle, avait épousé Neville il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Tout s'était déroulé en même temps que le mariage de Harry et de Luna. Comme quoi, les couples s'inversent…

Remus, lui, restait seul mais heureux pour celle qu'il protégeait comme son enfant, presqu'au même titre qu'Harry. Fleur avait su se faire apprécier de la majorité des Weasley, leur montrant une personnalité que seul Bill et Nymphadora avait su voir auparavant. Oui, la vie continuait; la vie s'arrangeait.

**OooOooO**

La musique battait son plein dans la salle, tout le monde dansait à en perdre haleine. Les rires de joies se faisaient entendre un peu partout, l'alcool coulait doucement et les couples restaient enlacés. Tout était magnifique autour et Tonks se sentait bien. Elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi depuis une éternité, jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un tel jour arriver.

Regardant autour d'elle, les mains sur les hanches de Fleur, elle aperçut Bill sur une chaise, l'air un peu sombre mais restant heureux, sa main dans celle de sa copine. Oui, les souvenirs refaisaient surface, les rôles étaient inversés. Aujourd'hui, Fleur avait encore un anneau autour du doigt, seulement cette fois, c'était elle qui avait l'autre identique.

-On est mariées, Fleur…

Sa femme lui sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres tendrement. Leur histoire était belle pour elle, peut-être un peu naïve mais… Oui, Nymphadora était heureuse en ce 31 décembre, nouvellement mariée et tenant dans ses bras la femme de sa vie…

De loin, Remus lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Faire confiance en la vie pour que tout s'arrange…

**Fin.**

_Voila, un autre OS de fini. J'attends vos critiques !_


End file.
